


Through Time and Space with Y/N

by The Gallifreyan (QuinnLockwood)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Snippets, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnLockwood/pseuds/The%20Gallifreyan
Summary: One Shots and Drabbles featuring You, the Reader, and several incarnations of the Doctor.





	1. Lazy Day (Eleven)

You hoped things would get better as the day goes by, but nope - you still felt like shit. It wasn't like you were ill or anything, you just didn't feel like doing anything. 

"Steffi?" you heard the Doctor call, from somewhere in the TARDIS. "Steffi?!"

"I'm here, Doctor." you called back and soon heard footsteps coming closer. 

"There you are!" the Doctor said cheerfully, but his smile dropped when you weren't smiling back. You stood there, somewhat hunched over, with your arms crossed over your chest. 

Quickly he rushed over to you, and put his hands on your shoulders. "What's wrong, Steffi? Are you feeling alright? No you not, stupid question. Let's get you to the medical bay and-"

"Doctor-"

"-check what's wrong with you." He grabbed your hand and pulled you down the corridor. 

"Doctor, wait!" you stopped and pulled on his hand. 

He stopped and turned around. "Steffi?"

"I just," you shrugged. "I just don't feel like doing anything, today. I'm not ill just... I don't know."

He stepped closer to you again. Carefully he laid his hands on your cheek and looked deep into your eyes. He was trying to detect a lie, you thought. Well, you may or may not have lied to him about injuries and illness before. But that wasn't really your fault. Why did he always had to act like a overprotective mother hen, even when you only had a little scratch? Probably because he cared so much about you. So, yeah, _maybe_ it was your fault. 

"Are you sure? You're not ill?" he asked. 

You shook your head, as best you could with his hands on either side of your head. "No, not ill."

"And no injure from yesterday?" he asked and slightly narrowed his eyes, like he was daring you to lie. 

Again you shook your head. "Nope. You checked for injuries, remember?" 

"Yeah, well, there's always the possibility to oversee something." He said and took his hands away from your head. "Though I check you always thoughtfully. The most thoughtfully!" 

A small smile payed around your lips. But it quickly vanished when you thought about what you're going to ask him. You looked down at the floor, not wanting to see his disappointing expression. "So, you mind if I stay in the TARDIS today?"

"Tell you what," he said and grabbed your hand once again. "I think we all can have a little break from all the running. Let's have a lazy day! We haven't had a lazy day in a while. What do you say, Steffi?" 

"Yeah, that sound good," you said and smiled at him, not only glad that you didn't upset him, but that you wouldn't be alone all day long. 

"Ok, you go to our room, I get everything we need!"

* * *

Ten minutes after your got comfortable in the double bed, there was a knock on the door. You got up, huffing that you had to leave the warmth of the soft covers. You thought it might be Amy or Rory, and were surprised when you opened the door and found the Doctor. Both arms were packed with all sorts of snacks and candy. 

"I think I got everything," the Time Lord said.

You laughed. "Did you bring the whole content of the kitchen?"

He waddled to the bed, and let everything fall on the sheets. "There." 

You walked back around the bed and sat down. "Well, one thing's missing?"

"Really?" he frowned, looking over the things he brought. 

You chuckled. "No, not something to eat." You pushed the blanked away and patted the spot next to you. 

A grin stretched over his face. He quickly walked over to the bed and flopped down next to you. You moved closer to him, until you could lay your head on his chest. He laid his arm around your shoulders and kissed to top of your head. 

"So what are we going to watch?" he asked.

You shrugged. "I don't really care, as long as I can relax and stay with you." 

"I have an idea!" Soon a movie was playing, but you weren't really watching. Your head still on his chest, you just stared at his screen, but your mind was elsewhere. _How did I ever get so lucky?_ You wondered, a small content sigh left your lips. You looked up to him but he was too busy following the movie to notice. 

You pushed yourself a bit up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

That got his attention. His turned to towards you, his expression a mix of surprise and confusion. "Huh?"

You chuckled and cuddled yourself back against his chest. "Thank you for doing all his for me, Doctor." 

He kissed the top of your head. "Don't mention it, I'd do anything for you. And Steffi?"

You looked up at him. He placed a soft kiss to your lips. "I love you, too."


	2. Rose / Y/N (Snippet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is not only asking Rose to come along with him, but you, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender-neutral Reader

Mickey fled out of the TARDIS, still shocked about what he witnessed that day. You and Rose followed, a smile on your faces. Rose made her way over to her boyfriend, while you stood a few feet away. 

The blond turned around, to the man who called himself the Doctor, her smile seemed to widen even further. "A fat lot of good you were." 

The Doctor crossed his arms and leaned against his ship. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy." He snipped his fingers. 

Rose huffed. "You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me!" 

The Doctor's smile dropped and he looked at her earnestly. "Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, don't know, you could come with me. This box," he patterned his ship fondly, "isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." 

Your eyes widen at that suggestion. The thought alone of traveling in a space ship, being out there in the universe and maybe even seeing other planets up close, made your heart beat widely. It has been your dream ever since you were a small child. But seeing that he was only looking at Rose, let your heart sunk just as quickly. 

"Don't!" Mickey yelled before Rose had a chance to answer. "He's an alien. He's a thing." 

You huffed and shot Micky and angry glare. "He's the _person_ who just saved our planet!" 

"He's not invited." the Doctor said, pointing at Mickey, then looking at you, "you on the hand are. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere."

Oh god, yes, please!

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked and bit her lip, visibly uncertain if this was such a good idea. 

"Yeah," the Doctor respond honestly. 

"Yeah, I can't. Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so." she said and clapped Mickey on the shoulder. 

The Doctor looked at you again. "What about you?"

A huge smile spread across your face, not being able to hide your excitement any further. "I'm totally in!" 

The smile on the Doctor's face was just as huge as yours. He looked back at Rose and waved her, "See you around." before disappearing into his ship. It was the first, but by far not the last time, that you followed him without looking back.


End file.
